Light emitting diodes (“LED”) used in LED luminaires generate a great deal of heat during operation, which, if not transferred from the LEDs, can detrimentally impact the efficiency of the LEDs and compromise the operation and longevity of other LED luminaire components, including the power sources and other electronic components for such LEDs.
Known LED luminaires incorporate a mechanical heat sink located proximate the LED lighting unit and/or LED power supply unit to draw heat away from these components by conduction. The heat sink is exposed to ambient air and heat conducted to the heat sink dissipates over time. The heat removal efficiency is decreased, however, where the air above and/or below the LED luminaire is stagnant. A LED luminaire providing improved heat transfer characteristics would thus be desirable.